Alluring Date
by Yoru NightWitch14
Summary: Kai and Misaki finally confess to each other and go on a date. When Misaki was about to meet up with Kai on their date, something happened and the cause is a single perfume. Another Cute Kaisaki Fanfic !


**Gahahahahah~!  
I just dreamt of something funny about Perfumes and Guys~! 8D  
But you have to read this fanfic to know what happened~!**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

**_Alluring Date_**

Misaki was extremely happy to get ready for her date with her boyfriend, Kai. Surprised? Well, Misaki finally able to tell him how she feels for a long time. It surprised him because she confessed her love for him accidentally when Celina was teasing her about Kai and Misaki. Misaki snapped and admit that she loves Kai. Misaki didn't expect that Kai was right behind her, Misaki noticed him and faint. After Kai carried her to her room and Misaki woke up, Kai confess his feelings for her and started going out. Right now, Misaki was getting ready for her date and it's her first time, so Celina was going to help her out.

"Celina, What about this dress?" Misaki said as she showed a formal dress. "Are you guys going to a formal restaurant? I thought you guys are going to a fun fair or something outdoors." Celina questioned as Misaki thought of it. _'Kai did mention to met him at the park'_ Misaki thought.

"Why not something Casual? Here, Liiiiiiike...This and this and that~!" Celina threw a white mine skirt, blue v-collar t-shirt with cute white designs and a white jacket. Misaki looked at the clothes. "Good idea, but what about the shoes?" Misaki said as she changed her clothes.

"You can wear boots or sandals, but I prefer sandals." Celina took out blue sandals with short heels. Misaki put it on. "Thanks... Should I put make-up...? No, Should I put perfume? What the heck am I saying!?" Misaki was stressing as Celina laughed.

"You're natural look already attracted Kai~ But let's make your lips Kissable~!" Celina took out a pink lipgloss and put it on Misaki's lips. "And Finally~!" Celina took out a heart-shaped perfume with light pink liquid inside. "What is that...?" Misaki questioned.

"Mommy heard about your first date~! So, she made a perfume for you~! She said that this perfume is very alluring to mens~ Literally" Celina said as Misaki sweats. "Umm... I don't think I'll-" Before she finished her sentence, Celina already spray a few of the perfume on Misaki. "Celina!?" Celina looked at her with a confused look on her face. "How do I get this off!?" Misaki shouted as Celina smiled. "Water~!"

"Good" Misaki checked the time, she have two hours left to met up with Kai. She sighed. "I have to fixed this later. Thanks, Celina. Bye!" Misaki took off as Celina waved. She's going to grab her bag on the counter, so she went into the shop.

"Misakiiiiii~! You grown up so fast! But make sure you tell me every detail of your date!" Shin crossed his arm as he leaned closer to Misaki, like a strict father. "Don't make me kick you. I'm off" Misaki said as she walked pass him. Shin was about to wave and say his byes, but he was captivated by Misaki's perfume. He sniffed deeply, his sky blue eyes becoming cloudy.

"Misaki, There's something I want to tell you..." Shin smirked as Misaki turned to him. He suddenly grabbed her hand and took her a the side of the shop, where the bench is. He pinned her on the wall, removed his glasses and messed up his hair. Misaki looked at his eyes, she was very confused on the way he looked at her. "You know... It's very unfortunate that you're my niece... But still, we can ignore the law and make you become my wife~" Shin leaned closer to capture her lips. Misaki was very disturbed by this, so he kicked him unconscious. Then run for her life.  
_  
'What the heck was that!?' _Misaki thought._ 'Don't tell me it's became of the-' _Misaki suddenly bummed into Miwa. "Sorry!" Misaki shouted.

"Woah, You really can't wait for your date~ Don't ya~?" Miwa smiled happily. Misaki glad that Miwa is sane, but when she saw him inhale the sweet scent from Misaki. His goofy grin became a hungry smirk. His eyes also became cloudy, it's the same look as Shin's. "You know... You can ditched Kai and hang out with me... I'll make sure you feel good when I'm around..." Miwa smirked as he went closer to Misaki, while Misaki backs away from Miwa. "H-Hey! What about Celina!? Don't you have a crush on her!?" Misaki yelled as Miwa's smirk became wider. "Don't worry, this will be our dirty little secret." Miwa said as he finally grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss, but Misako blocked that kiss and kicked him away. She run as fast as she can.

"Dammit! If this keeps up. I'll be late!" She noticed Ren and Asaka on their date. Misaki can't risk make Ren go all weird. So she ran passed him. But the scent caught his nose and Ren immediately grabbed Misaki's wrist. Ren's smiled wide as he pulled her closer, his eyes also lose control of himself. "Have you ever thought to become my lovely doll~? I'll make sure I treat you with full care, my dear." Misaki and Asaka's eyes were wide.  
**  
"HELL NO!" **Misaki kicked him as well. She able to knocked him out. Asaka able to catch him before he hits the ground. Asaka was about to shouted at her, but Misaki beats her to it. "I'll explained everything to you later! It's Lunetta's Fault!" Misaki ran off, leaving Asaka with Ren. Ren slowly woke up.

"Hnnn... What happened...?" Ren questioned as Asaka was in tears. "You idiot! You don't care about my feelings at all!" Asaka got up and ran away while she's crying, Ren was completely shocked because he have no idea what just happened, but still, he chased after her.

- Shopping District -

Misaki is very close to the park, but she can't run anymore because she's tired._ 'Thank goodness that Celina gave me the most comfortable sandals...' _Misaki thought as she sit on one of the cafe's outdoor sits. She didn't know she was sitting beside Kenji. "Hey, Misaki. I was waiting for Yuri for our lunch. Wanna join us?" Kenji asked as she immediately stand and getting ready to escape, but Kenji already smell the scent and pulled her back down on the sit and place both arms beside her. She can't able to escape. "Yuri! Yuri! Get your Butt here right now and Help me!" Misaki cried as Kenji lean closer.

"I may be a nice guy, but I also am forceful. I will have you, Misaki" Kenji lean dangerously close, trying to kiss her, but Misaki immediately place both if her hand on Kenji's mouth and pushed him away. "Playing hard to get, huh~? Well, I can't-" Before Kenji finished, He was hit at the head by Yuri and her bag. Misaki was definitely relieved. "Explain to me later. Now run." Yuri glared at her as Misaki stared running to the park.

- Park -

Misaki arrived at the park. She ran up to the fountain where she and Kai will meet up, but she accidentally slammed into Kairuno on the way. "Misaki~ Your scent have capture my heart. If you become mine, I'll gave you an everlasting pleasure~" Kauruno smiled lustfully as Misaki backed away from him. Misaki was going to scream, but Kairuno covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't worry, we'll be doing it in my ship tonight" Kairuno whispered onto his ear.

"**JHSUISKWTHCI!?**" Misaki muttered onto his hand. Kairuno was about to say some more pickup lines, but he was bashed at the head by Kai. Misaki's eyes shined happily as she hug tackled him into the fountain. They both got wet.

"Miss me that much?" Kai chuckled as Misaki still hugging him. "You have no idea what I've been through." Misaki said as she explained what happened today.

- Later -

"So that's why Kairuno is acting weird..." Kai said as he looked at Kairuno, who about to wake up. "Hnnn... What happened...?" He was looking around and spotted Kai and Misaki. Misaki immediately hide behind Kai as Kai was ready to give him another knock out. "Hey Guy~! How ya doin'?" The Pirate laughed as he walks up to them. Kai and Misaki stared at him.

"You don't remember what happened..?" Kai said as Kairuno looked at him confused. "Remember what?" Kairuno questioned as Kai whispered to Misaki. Misaki nodded and slowly walked up to Kairuno. Kairuno looks the same as usual. "No effect. That means the perfume finally wears off~!" Misaki said happily as she hug Kai.

"Perfume, you say?"

Celino walked up to them with Suiko by his side. "Are you guys talking about Mother's Intoxicating Perfume?" Celino questioned as Misaki and Kai nodded. Celino laughed. "That perfume actually causes all men in different ages wanting to have 'it' with the person who wears the perfume~ Dark User can't be effected thought became we're not humans." Kai glared at Celino. "So they can't remember what happened when the perfume wears off?" Misaki said as Celino nodded.

"So, Where's that perfume? I'll bring it back to mother." Celino said. "Celina has it." Misaki said as Celino sighed. "Alright, see yah." Celino held Suiko's hand and walked off. Kairuno walked to go back to his ship so he went off, leaving the two.

"We should go to my place and dry off." Kai said as Misaki nodded.

- Kai's apartment -

"Wow, So much space." Misaki looked around as Kai was getting spare clothes. "You can go first. We can spend our date here if you like." Kai said as he gave her come clothes belongs to his mother. Misaki smiled at him. "I like that." Misaki went to the bathroom as Kai took out some dvds, many were horror and some are random. He took out some of the movies as he went to the kitchen and cook some fancy foods.  
_  
'I wonder what she likes...' _Kai thought as he place a large cloth on the table, put a red candle on the table and lit it. He looks outside, it was dark from the amount of dark clouds. Almost looks like the night. Misaki came back wearing light green Lace Drop Waist Dress as she's drying her hair with the towel.

"You look beautiful." Kai smiled as Misaki blushed. "T-Thank you.. Your turn." Misaki said as he nodded, he grabbed some of his clothes and went to the bathroom. Misaki looked around._ 'So clean...' _Misaki thought. She noticed the table and the lit candles. _'So romance..' _She smiled to herself and after she dried herself she went to sit on the chair. Looking at the little flame on the candle, waiting for Kai to eat with her.

Few minutes later, Kai walked out while drying his hair with a towel as well, he wore black and white shirt and black trousers. He noticed Misaki was waiting for him and smiled. "Sorry for the wait, let's eat." Kai sit down the seat in front of her and they started eating. After they ate, they talked about a lot of thing. The Perfume, All the tournaments they went through together, people Misaki have to kick out and their parents.

"So, Whenever your parents gets into an argument. They solved it by play vanguard?" Kai questioned as he chuckled. "Yah, they're always like that when it comes to them. Always fighting about my gift came from Mom or Dad." Misaki giggled. "Unlike my parent, to solve their argument they have to gave each other dares or cause a pillow war. Fighting about my intelligence and my looks." Misaki laughed as Kai watched her. "How is the food?" Kai asked as Misaki looked at him and smiled. "It was delicious. You must be a professional Chef and professional Cardfighter." Misaki smiled as Kai smiled back. "Thanks, let's watch movies, shall we?"

"Yes." Kai took her to the couch as he put on a horror movie. While watching the movies, Misaki can't stop clenching onto Kai because she's is scared to death. Kai had no effect on horror movies, but he saw Misaki's reaction and smirked on how cute she is. There's a part that the main character walked up to a very very black door. "D-Don't opened that door... Don't opened that d-door..." Misaki whispered herself. Kai was looking at her the whole time. The character slowly opened the door as Misaki braces for impact.

**_~Hi, Kids~_**

"Ha?" Misaki looked at the movie, very confused. Then a corpse appeared out of nowhere. "**_KYAAAHA!?_**" Misaki screamed as she hugged Kai, buried her face on to his chest, whimpering. Kai chuckled and patted her head. "Sorry I made you watch this." Misaki looked up at him with teary eyes, her face was red and her lips was trembling. She was so adorable. Kai give her a passionate kiss and pushed her down on the couch as they kiss.

"K-Kai..?" Misaki moaned as Kai kisses her down on her neck. "Misaki...I can't hold back my desires any longer..." Kai said in a deep, lustful voice. Misaki looked into his forest green eyes, he was longing for this moment. He is still the same person she knew and loved, he isn't controlled by the perfume, although he have his own desires. Misaki smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm all your, Kai... I always wanted to be with you..." Misaki whispered as Kai smiled and give her another kiss.

But then, her phone rings, very very loud. Both Misaki and Kai was glaring at her bag, they might have a good idea who is the person interrupted them. Misaki answered the phone. "What..?" Misaki said, very annoyed. "MISAKI! You better come home right now, Young Lady!? It's alright past your curfew! Where are you anyway?" Shin asked as Misaki kept her distance between her and her phone.

"Kai's Apartment." Misaki said with a straightforward look on her face. Kai chuckled a bit. " . . . Can you ask Kai what weapon he would like to be killed~? A Chainsaw or a Gun~! Or Maybe I Fahking Knife~" Shin said happily as Misaki hanged up. Misaki sighed.

"Sorry, Kai. I have to go home..." Misaki said, disappointed. Kai hugged her at the back. "Don't worry about it. Maybe next time, now Let's me walk you home." Kai said as Misaki's face lit up. "Okay" Misaki said as she held his hand.

_A perfume can be allured many men, but there are some can be intoxicated by the ones they loved and capture their love one's hearts~_

* * *

**Hahaha~!  
Finished another Kaisaki~!  
Hope ya all like it~! 8D**

**Misaki's Dress: In google put this in image search box and looked at the first picture. 'Lace Drop Waist Dress ' (co, not com)**

**or put tinypic with a . And then the com then add this (/m/fz6dkm/3) Without the ()**

**Kai's clothes: Splice sleeves design men's wear long sleeve shirt man color matching shirt. Or put tinypic with a . And then the com then add this (/m/fz6dl4/3) Without the ()**


End file.
